Je croix que je t'aime
by xDreamcatcher
Summary: Sept ans aprés la confrontation avec les Volturi, Renesmée est mainetant grande et à un caractère qui mélange celui de sa mère et de son père. Les hormones bouillonantes, que fera t'elle ? Entre Amour, Trahison et Hésitation qua va t'il se passé ? *LEMON*


La sonnerie plus que agaçante de mon fichu reveil m'éveilla brutalement. Je saisie ce dernié d'une main ferme et le balançais à travers ma chambre, d'une tel force qu'il sucomba _(Paix à son âme...)_. J'étoufai un cri avec mon oreiller et lachai un nombre indeterminable de jurons inaudible pour un humain dans celui-ci.

Des pas rapide et exité montais l'éscalier, ma naine de tante ; Alice.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.

**- Je te previen Renesmée, je n'investirais pas pour ouvrir une usine de reveil.** Pépia t'elle.

Je l'ignorai et tentais temp bien que mal de me rendormir

**- Allé debout !** Insista t'elle.

**- Fiche moi la paix ! **M'ennervai-je.

Je l'entendit soupiré et son pied tapa plusieur fois le sol rapidement et avec agaçement.

Vaincue, je levais difficilement la tête, la pluis battais dehors, rien de surprenant à Forks.

Alice me scrutait du coin de l'oeil. Je m'étirais de toute ma petite personne afin de me reveillez entièrement et m'assit sur le rebord du lit.

**- Allez debout marmotte**. Dit Alice.

Je râlais et me levais. Je fonçais à la salle de bain, un semblant d'energie retrouvé en pensant à Jacob. Ah Jacob. Mon.. meilleur ami ? _(Ou pas). _

Mon oxygène, mon loup, ma moitié, _mon_ Jacob.

Je me déshabillais et entrais dans la douche laissant echappé un cri de surprise quand l'eau chaude toucha ma peau. Une fois la douche terminé le sortait et m'enroulais dans une serviette de bain et pénétrait dans ma chambre. Je sursotais.

**- Alice , bon sang ! Tu ne peut pas me laissez tranquille une secondes !**

Elle me tira la langue et sortit de ma chambre, furieuse.

Je m'aprochait de mon immence armoire et en sortit de quoi m'habillé, autrement dit un jean qui colle bien à la peau, et un pull noir bouffant. Certe. J'enfilait des sous-vêtement et m'habillais.

Une fois prete, je me séchait les cheuveux et les coiffais jusqu'a que mes boucles bronze qui me tombais jusqu'aux reins soi parfaitement lisse. Je me contentais ensuite d'une fine couche de mascara, n'aimant pas trop attiré les atention et d'aprés ma famille et Jacob j'était belle. Jacob. J'eu une boule dans la gorge en pensant à lui. Jacob. O bon sang !

Une fois prête je descendit au rez de chaussez , fesant l'impasse sur le petit déjeunez, n'aillant pas faim.

**- Ca va ma chérie ?** Me demanda Bella, ma mère.

**- Oui.**

Elle me sourit , ha maman.. Elle en avait tellement fait pour moi, elle avait été si forte, je lui en serais eternellement reconaisante, et c'est le cas de le dire. Je lui rendit son sourire avec tout l'amour que je pouvais offrir à _ma_ _maman._ Le téléphone me sortit de mes réfléxions, Rosalie se précipita dessus à une vitesse vapirique pour répondre.

**- Alô ?** Chanta t'elle presque.

Un air blasé aparut sur sont visage et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Nessie, s'pour toi.** Dit t'elle d'une voix las.

Qui pouvait bien pouvoir me parler.. Ha ! OH ! Hi ! Mon visage se tordit en un sourire bête. Je m'emparait du combiné et essayait de dissimuler ma joie fasse à mon interlocuteur.

**- Oui ?** Dit je. _(Ha ben pour la voix zen c'est grillé)._

**- Nessie ! **

Mon coeur s'accélérat, Emette gloussa. Je rougis , foutu ouie hyperdévellopé !

**- Sava Jake ?**

**- Comme toujours, mais assez parler de moi, toi sava ?**

Asser parler de toi ? Comment sa ? Je t'ai poser une seule question, pourquoi tu ne m'en dit pas plus, je veut tout savoir ! Peut importe ma vie, seul la tienne m'intérésse !

J'avalais bruyamant ma salive quand la véracité de mes pensé arriva jusqu'à moi.

**- Sava, sava.** Répondi-je.

**- Quel temp !** **Pas vrai ?** Enchaina t'il.

**- C'est sur.**

**- Enfin n'empêche que je t'ai pas apellé pour sa, on se voient aujourd'hui ? Hein ?**

**- Ben.. Comme tout les jours non ?** Répondi-je timidement.

Il eu un petit rire nerveux et se ravisa.

**- J'arrive.** Lacha t'il.

Il racrocha.

J'imaginais sa tête , surement amusé par mon comportement stupide, comme d'habitude.

Je m'afallais piteusement sur le canapé.

**- Alors Nessie !** Commensa Emette d'un ton espiegle.

Je basculait ma tête sur le coté pour lui faire fasse.

**- Jacob te met dans un eta second on dirait mmh ?** Continua-t-il sur sa lancé.

**- N'importe quoi !** _(C'est sa ment comme tu peut ma jolie !)_

**- Ho, alors pourquoi cette soudaine accélération de ton coeur ?**

J'allait répliquez quand me parvint le bruit présque inaudible de grosse pattes de loup heurtant le sol mouillez.

Mon coeur s'afolla, donnant raison à Emette.

Alors mes nouveaux amis ! Se premier chapitre vous à plus ?

Ou vous à déçu ? :(

Dite le ! & désoler pour les fautes.. Je sui nul , voir pathétique en orthographe.

Le petit bouton vert ne mord pas !

Bisouux, le prochain chapitre dans 1 semaine ;)

**xDreamcatcher #**


End file.
